Dreams of What Could Have Been pt1
by alinktomyheart
Summary: Zelda is gone and to be found, but Link can't help but think of the great past they had as he tries to find her.
1. Dreams of What Could Have Been pt 1

Link's POV

" _Link! Wake up! It's past noon!" I open my eyes and see Zelda standing outside my window, a smile appearing on her face as soon as she sees my eyes open. "I've been awake for two hours now and I'm starting to get real bored!"_

 _I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes and see that Zelda is still outside, leaning on my window ledge this time._

" _I'll be out in 10 minutes!" I reply back. She grins, removing her arms off of the ledge and yelling an 'okay' before leaving. Although the wake up calls aren't that great, I can't help but smile to myself knowing that Zelda cares about me and wants to see me._

 _I make my way outside after I'm done getting ready and I see Zelda sitting on the small bench, standing up as soon as she sees me._

" _Do you really want to spend your days off before the ceremony sleeping when there's so many fun things to do?"_

" _I like sleeping, it makes the day pass quicker." I grin at her after I finish my sentence._

" _Okay, okay, I get it, but spend some time with your friends too! Come on, I've planned a fun day!" All I can do is smile as she grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards town._

… _.._

" _So how is your training going?" I turn my head to face Zelda, her question still unanswered for the moments that follow afterwards. Instead of answering, I just shake my head._

" _Don't tell me you haven't been practicing," she continues, "Link, you know that if you want to win, you're going to have to actually practice." I shrug in response, but she stops walking and instead stands behind me, staring at me._

" _Link, I know that you're good, and you're going to make it big at the Academy, but you can't think that Groose will go easy on you. His friends don't care about winning, they only care about Groose winning; you have three people against you, trying to make you lose." She raises her eyebrows, awaiting my response._

" _I guess you're right," I reply._

" _I'll tell you what," she begins, "if you practice for_ one hour _today, we'll go to the market and I'll buy you dinner, and then we can fly around Skyloft later for some fun."_

" _Ah, but today is my day off," I say._

" _Well, you haven't been practicing during your school and training days, so you'll have to practice today," she says, "the ceremony is only 3 days away, Link."_

 _I think over her offer, smiling as I think that I would be able to spend time with her all day today if all I did was practice for a little while._

" _Okay, it's a deal."_

… _.._

" _That wasn't so hard, was it?" Says Zelda. I don't remove my gaze from the stars above to look at her, but I answer with a 'yes'. "I want to see you practicing tomorrow, too," she continues._

 _I groan in response, causing her to slap my right arm. "Are you going to buy me dinner tomorrow too if I do?"_

" _Link, you're my friend and all, but I don't want to be spending all of my rupees on you." I laugh at her response, but I can't help but think about the fact that she called me her 'friend'._

 _You can say that Zelda and I are friends, it's what we look like to other people, but deep down I kind of wish that we were more than that. I've been meaning to tell her for a while, but I thought that I should wait for the ceremony. If I get to be alone with Zelda after the ceremony, if I win, it's the perfect moment for me to tell her._

" _Link?" I am removed out of my thoughts and look over to see that Zelda is looking at me._

" _Yeah?"_

" _What are you thinking about?" She asks._

 _I think about all the options I could tell her, the truest one definitely not being one of them._

" _I'm just thinking about the ceremony, is all." I reply. It's technically not a lie._

" _Don't worry, just practice some more and I'm sure you'll win." She smiles before returning her gaze upwards towards the sky. "I want you to win, my dad wants you to win, so your odds are really good. You have all of Skyloft cheering you on, Link."_

" _Thank you," I say, "and thank you for dragging me out of my dorm room today, I enjoyed my time."_

" _That's good to hear then," she begins, "but you better not sleep in that late tomorrow, Link, I'm serious about you practicing."_

 _We both laugh as we continue to lay in the grass, the night slowly passing by._

… _.._

I open my eyes to see that I had fallen asleep, and that everything I thought was real was really just a dream. I sit up and see that daylight is coming in through my window, showing that the night has past and it's now the morning. I stand up and walk towards my window, seeing no sight of Zelda either trying to wake me up or waiting for me to go outside.

It's been a few weeks since Zelda disappeared. Phi keeps telling me that we're going to find her, and that we've been close many times, but it would not be true for me to say that I still have all the hope I did in the beginning.

Zelda's disappearance isn't only affecting me, but her father too. I hardly see Zelda's father now, other than the times he's teaching classes or out shopping in town; he spends the rest of his time locked up in his room. I have to admit though, the times I'm not out on the surface trying to search for Zelda, I'm locked up in my room sleeping as well.

I can't help but wonder how Zelda is doing, wherever she is, in whatever condition. I also wonder who she's with, and if they are helping her. I just really hope she's okay.

"Link?" I turn around and see Phi floating behind me.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready? Today is important, we discover a new province, a new place to search for Zelda."

"Which province?" I ask.

"It is called the Lanayru Province. I estimate that there is an 85% chance Zelda is still in this province," says Phi.

I sigh, knowing that there is a big chance by the time we get there, Zelda will be gone, moved on, or taken by someone to another place; but I still have to try, no matter how long it takes, I _have_ to get Zelda back.

I grab my tunic from the shelf in my room, "Let's get a move on then."


	2. Dreams of What Could Have Been pt 2

Zelda's POV

" _Come on, Link! We found your loftwing and now its time for you to go and join the race!" I drag Link's arm towards the south of Skyloft, his loftwing flying in the same direction above our heads. We stop by the tower and I can see my father and the instructors standing by all of the loftwings. Link's loftwing lands right beside my father, his expression joyful as he sees all of the contestants finally there, ready to start the race._

" _Thanks again for helping me find my loftwing," says Link. I look up at him to see him smiling down at me._

 _I return the smile before continuing to walk towards my father. "It's no problem. Now you need to go and win this race, Link!" I pat the side of his shoulder and see him run off, turning around to wave as he heads towards his crimson loftwing._

 _Thoughts of Link keep running through my head, both positive and negative. I hope Link wins this race._

… _.._

 _I run towards the edge of Skyloft with all the speed I have, ready to leap off the island and onto my loftwing. Link had just won the race and I couldn't wait to congratulate him. As soon as I am about to leap off though, I see Link flying towards the Island._

" _Hey Link!" I yell, trying to get his attention. I see his head snap towards my direction, his grin widening. "Catch me!"_

 _I run towards the edge of Skyloft, leaping off at a quick pace, and before I know it, I am being caught by Link's loftwing, landing on the soft, feathery back. I lift myself slightly and sit up, wrapping my arms around Link's back._

" _I told you I would do okay," he says, turning his head slightly so he's facing me._

" _I'm happy you won," is all I reply with._

" _Want to fly around for a little more before we go finish the ceremony?" He asks._

 _I nod my head in response. "They can wait."_

 _He smiles, turning his face back forwards, patting his loftwing on the head. His loftwing soars upwards to a higher altitude, and I look down to gaze at the beautiful sight that is Skyloft from this distance._

" _You can see everything from up here, isn't it great?" I say. Link smiles in response, turning his head to look down at Skyloft._

 _I see all the places that Link and I always hang out at. The town centre in the middle, the pumpkin patches, and the academy stand out the most, the bright colours being illuminated by the golden rays from the setting sun._

" _There's your dad waving to us," begins Link, "we should probably head back and continue the ceremony."_

 _With that, Link lowers his grip on his loftwing, making us tilt downwards towards Skyloft._

… _.._

" _I can't believe you pushed me off the ledge!" yelled Link. All I did was laugh in response, focused on my loftwing beneath me. The ceremony had ended, and during, I had given Link the shawl that was chosen gift, letting him now descend from his loftwing without landing whenever he wants to. We had decided to go for another ride around Skyloft, this time with no one waiting up for us; we had all the time in the world._

" _I mean, what else did you think I was going to do?" I ask, amused._

 _I see Link smile from the corner of my eye, and I wonder what thoughts are going through his head. I think over what I did and I now realise, what if he thought I was going to kiss him? I turn to see him looking at me, and all I can do is smile in return, turning my gaze forward again._

 _We fly next to each other, silent, for the next minute._

" _Hey Zelda," begins Link._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Thanks for pushing me to practice. I know it seems like I was annoyed when you did, but trust me, I really appreciate it."_

" _It's really nothing, Link, I wanted to make sure that you would win." His smile widens at that. I really want to tell Link that one of the reasons I wanted him to win is because I like him, but I don't know how to phrase it._

" _Hey Link?" I begin, hoping for some confidence for my next words._

" _Yeah?"_

 _I take a deep breath, readying myself for what his reaction might be. "There's something that I want to tell you."_

" _What is– Zelda! Watch out!" I turn and look behind me and see a huge tornado, heading straight towards us. I am tossed off my loftwing, the last audible thing being Link yelling my name as I fall into oblivion._

… _.._

"Zelda?" I turn around and see Impa looking at me, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh, sorry, I was just lost in thought," I reply. I look around at my surroundings. In my thoughts I was back in Skyloft, with Link, with my loftwing, and with my father. But, my reality is in the Lanayru desert, away from all of the things I love in my life.

"Zelda, we're very close to being able to use this to travel back in time, you need to be able to focus once we can." I nod my head in response. I turn my head and see my harp laying on the ground. I decide to pick it up and play it a little. I start strumming the strings, a quiet melody being created.

Impa turns her dead towards me, stopping her work for a few seconds. "That's a nice song, where did you learn it?"

"My father always played it to me when I was a child. He called it _Zelda's Lullaby_ ," I say. Impa lowers her head and closes her eyes for a few moments.

"You must miss him very much," she opens her eyes and smiles at me, "but do not worry, you will be able to see him, hopefully sometime soon."

"I hope so too, Impa."

"Anyways, this thing should be good to use, we should be able to travel back in time smoothly with no problem." Impa walks down the steps towards me and takes my hand in hers. "Are you ready?"

I think about the fact that maybe if we stayed here longer, Link might catch up to us, but I nod my head regardless. "Yes."

"Good, let's go then."

I start to follow Impa, but as soon as I am about to take one step up the stairs, I hear a voice, a very familiar voice calling my name.

"Zelda!" I turn around and see Link, standing on the opposite side of the gap that is too large to bring us together.

"Link!" I yell back, "you made it!"

"I did!" He says. He moves closer to the gap between us, and I follow, moving closer as well.

"I'm so happy that I finally–." I am not able to finish my sentence, as the gap in between us explodes, sending shards of rock everywhere. I am thrown backwards, hitting the steps. I hear Impa call out my name before I open my eyes and see her standing beside me.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" She asks.

All I can do is nod my head as she brings me to my feet. I cough from the amount of dust around me, and attempt to see through the huge cloud.

"Trying to escape, Princess?" I look up and see Ghirahim, floating above the large cloud of dust. I instantly try to back up but am stopped by the steps behind me.

"You can't stop us, Ghirahim, not now. The portal is working, and soon you won't be able to get to us," replies Impa.

"Oh, isn't that cute? You think I won't be able to get to you," he says mockingly. He floats down closer towards me. "Princess, anywhere Link goes, I will go too."

He hits the ground, and walks up towards me, Impa protectively moves in between me and him. "Which means, there's no stopping me."

"So far I've stopped you plenty of times, Ghirahim," yells Link. I try to look past Ghirahim, and see that the cloud of dust has dissipated, and Link stands unharmed on the other end.

Ghirahim turns his head around to face Link. "I want to hear you say that once the final battle comes. You're just a human, you can't get any stronger than you are now."

"I can get plenty stronger, you're underestimating my ability," replies Link.

Ghirahim fully turns his body towards Link, smirking at his remark.

With Ghirahim no longer having his attention on me, now facing Link, I toss my harp into the air towards Link, hoping it would reach him. "Link! Catch!" I yell.

Ghirahim turns his head for a split second before he notices the harp, trying to catch it himself, leaping from the ground. With my attention on Link, I feel a tug on my arm.

"Zelda! We must escape!" I am pulled towards the portal by Impa, and right before I am pulled through, I see Link holding the harp, but Ghirahim approaching him angrily.

All I can do is hope my harp brings him some help.


End file.
